


Kiss Me Slowly

by fs_hyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Slow Moving, Soft JohnJae, but madly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fs_hyuck/pseuds/fs_hyuck
Summary: Jaehyun and Johnny just got into a relationship, in which Jaehyun likes to take things slow.





	Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> it's a small something i came up with when listening to a song on repeat, so i hope you enjoy even though it's short.
> 
> English is not my first language so i apologize in advance if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes!

“We still got to go grocery shopping.” Jaehyun threw the pen he held in his hand in the direction of where Johnny was sitting, of course, with Jaehyun being a basketball player, the pen hit Johnny right on the forehead.

 

“Rude.” Johnny cracked one eye open, he was about to take a nap because his classes drained all the energy out of him. “But you are right, my love. We got to.” With aching bones, Johnny stood up and stretched his long body out. He walked by Jaehyun to get his coat, “What are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

 

Like a puppy, Jaehyun jumped off the bar stool and trailed behind Johnny, they exited their dorm room and walked side by side down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs, Johnny grabbed Jaehyun’s hand in his own and smiled as Jaehyun made a noise of surprise. “Stop laughing!” Jaehyun softly shoved Johnny aside as soon as they reached the end of the stairs. “You know how I am still not used to this.”

 

“I know.” Johnny bumped back into Jaehyun side with just enough force to slightly push him aside, it caused Jaehyun to giggle. They pushed the door from the dorm complex open and the sun hit them right in the face. “Wow, it is way too hot.”

 

“Why else did you think I didn’t grab my coat.” Jaehyun chuckled as Johnny took off his coat and tied it around his waist. 

 

“Let’s just get this grocery shopping over with.” Johnny rolled his eyes but reached out his hand for Jaehyun to take, which he gladly did. Though once more, Jaehyun’s cheeks burned up. They walked hand in hand down the road to the grocery store, Johnny swung their hands lightly back and forth as the wind played with their hair. They had small conversations about their classes and how their friends were once again being stupid. 

 

“What should we eat for dinner?” Jaehyun asked as he pushed the cart forth, Johnny was walking in front of him searching for a specific item. A small cheer came from the older once he found the cookies he wanted, he put them into the cart just before Jaehyun wanted to disagree. “Fine.” Jaehyun sighed and shook his head at the older, they walked through more aisles and eventually ended up getting everything they wanted. With two full bags they went back to their dorm again, Jaehyun unlocked the door as he wasn’t holding any of the bags, he held the door open for Johnny to pass through. Johnny carried the bags to the small kitchen part they had and started to unpack, putting everything away as well.

 

“Why don’t you rest and I cook in the meantime.” Jaehyun ran his hand through Johnny’s hair because he could see Johnny’s exhaustion break through his smile.

 

“That would be nice, yes, but also unfair.” Johnny leaned into Jaehyun’s touch with his eyes closed.

 

“Why would it be unfair?”

 

“Because you’ll have to cook on your own…” 

“It’s fine Johnny. Go rest, you look like you are about to pass out.” Jaehyun said as he slowly dragged Johnny to one of the beds, within seconds Johnny lied down and was fast asleep. Jaehyun smiled with a lot of adoration before he went into the kitchen to prepare the meat for their dinner.

 

It didn’t take long before the dorm filled with the smell of beef and ramen, Johnny woke up from it. He got up and as every movie cliche ever he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s waist from behind him, Jaehyun chuckled and stopped stirring the ramen in the pan just to lean his head back against Johnny’s shoulder. 

 

“Sometimes you really are a baby, aren’t you?”

 

Johnny hummed into Jaehyun’s neck just wanting this moment to last forever, but of course, it didn’t. Jaehyun turned around in Johnny’s arms and wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck, “You know what I realized.”

 

“What, sunshine?”

 

“I have wanted to kiss you ever since yesterday.”

 

The answer surprised Johnny a bit as he knew Jaehyun wanted to take things slow and he knew they were still on the cuddling and hand-holding phase. “You do?”

 

“Yeah, so please, kiss me slowly.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/risingsun_xuxi)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnnyluvr420)


End file.
